Por ultima vez
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Brooklyn sabe que Hitoshi lo engaña y le pedi que lo ame, que lo tome como la primera vez que ocurrio con la luna otra vez como su testigo


**_Ámame una vez más_**

"Diálogos"

_"Pensamientos" _

_Dedicado a Addanight porque aparte que en un preciosidad de hermana y la quiero mucho le gane un concuerdo y como se quedo sin un fic lemon de hitoshixbrooklyn aquí le traigo uno espero te guste linda es todo tuyo sister_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por ese par de ojos color aguamarina , ya hacía tiempo que sabía que Hitoshi no estaba siendo muy sincero con él, sin embargo, el amor que el pelinaranja le profesaba a su novio era enorme y había dejado pasar algunos detalles que en realidad no creía muy ciertos; guardaba la esperanza de que todo era producto de su imaginación, no obstante su corazón dolía cada vez que se percataba que Hitoshi ocultaba algunas cosas. Pero esa mañana, sus propios ojos comprobaron que todo lo que sabía era verdad, y para colmo, lo había visto con uno de sus mejores amigos, y no era uno cualquiera, sino el que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

Brooklyn corría por las calles sin importarle que lo vieran en ese estado, total, su vida estaba destrozada desde el momento que comprendió el porque Hitoshi le mentía tanto, se sentía utilizado.

Sin detenerse en su carrera, importándole muy poco si pasaban coches al momento de cruzar las calles, por fin llegó a su departamento, ese hogar que compartía con él desde hace dos años, al entrar, un vacío muy grande se formó en su estómago, aún no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Caminó hasta el gran ventanal que estaba en la sala, donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad, observó el paisaje por un momento y dándose la vuelta se dejo resbalar por el, hasta quedar recargado en el pedazo de pared sobre el que descansaba el ventanal; recogiendo sus piernas hacía su pecho, las abrazó con firmeza y metió su rostro entre sus rodillas, comenzando a brotar nuevas lágrimas, mientras pensaba…

_"Por qué Hitoshi?... yo siempre te di todo mi amor, te demostré lo importante que eras para mí, por qué Hitoshi?... por qué?..._

Alzando un poco el rostro, comenzó a inspeccionar el departamento, recorría con la mirada cada rincón de este, como queriéndolo grabar por siempre en su memoria…

_"Aún recuerdo cuando vinimos a ver el departamento juntos, me habías ofrecido irme a vivir contigo, pero yo me negué, te dije que yo quería un lugar donde un día viviríamos solo tu y yo sin tu abuelo y sin takao y fue cuando te decidiste por un departamento…"_

Una sonrisa triste se asomó por el rostro de Brooklyn, debido al pensamiento que acababa de tener, ese lugar era como un santuario para el rubio, puesto que los momentos más felices de su vida, los había vivido en ese departamento.

Brooklyn seguía recorriendo con la vista cada punto de ese lugar que era su hogar, hasta que el sonido del teléfono llamando, lo sacó de sus meditaciones, no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse a contestarlo, y no porque su estado lo impidiera, sino porque ya sabía quien era… después de cuatro timbrazos, la contestadora fue la que hizo su trabajo…

**"Hola quien quiera que seas, somos Brooklyn y Hitoshi** **Y en este momento no nos encontramos en casa… o a lo mejor si estamos jejeje, pero andamos algo… ocupaditos…"**

**"¡Brooklyn!..." **

**"Esta bien, esta bien… cuando escuches el bip, déjanos tu mensaje, bye bye…"** — brooklyn hizo una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, de forma negativa…

Cuando se escucho el bip, la llamada fue tomada…

"Brooklyn, contéstame… se que estas ahí… necesito que hablemos, lo que viste en mi oficina, no era lo que parecía… bueno es cierto que estaba ahí con Kai, pero… por favor, Brooklyn, contéstame…" — la voz de Hitoshi sonaba angustiada, sin embargo eso a Brooklyn no le importó, simplemente se limitaba a ver el teléfono, después de un momento de silencio, la llamada seguía…

"Muy bien broo, hablaremos más tarde entonces, llegaré al departamento como a las ocho, ahora tengo una junta muy importante… te veo al rato… te amo!" — después de esa frase, la llamada terminó, Brooklyn simplemente cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recargándola en la pared, mientras comenzaba a decir en voz alta…

"Claro Hitoshi, una junta muy importante… seguramente no has terminado de cogerte a Kai…" — decía mientras abría sus ojos que ya comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo…

"Y si… aquí me veras…" — murmuraba con la voz entrecortada — "Y yo… yo también… te amo…" — bajaba su rostro mientras el llanto se hacía mas fuerte, volviendo a hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido, eran las 8:00 P.M. cuando un Convertible color negro iba llegando a la cochera de unos lujosos departamentos, del vehículo bajaba un joven de cabello azul, iba a toda prisa con dirección al departamento número 237.

Cuando por fin llegó, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una gran oscuridad, entró y colocó las llaves sobre una repisa a un lado de la puerta, se dirigía al interruptor de luz, cuando la voz de Brooklyn lo detuvo…

"No la enciendas… así se puede admirar mucho mejor el paisaje desde la ventana" — Brooklyn se encontraba parado frente al ventanal, con los ojos muy fijos en las luces que venían de la cuidad, tenía los brazos a un costado, pero las manos estaban en forma de puño…

Hitoshi por fin cerró la puerta y se quitó la pesada gabardina que traía puesta, arrojándola a uno de los sofás, muy despacio, se fue acercando hacia Brooklyn, hasta quedar a espaldas de este, muy tranquilamente, Hitoshi pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Brooklyn, juntando sus manos sobre el vientre de este y recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza pelinaranja.

El silencio que reinaba el departamento era demencial, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos, Hitoshi no era un hombre que gustara del ruido, pero en ese momento, solo quería escuchar a su niño, por eso fue él quien rompió el silencio…

"Broo, sobre lo de hace rato… solo quiero explicarte lo que pasó… no se como sucedió todo esto, ni porque comenzó… solo quiero que sepas, que tu eres muy importante para mi … yo te a…"

"¡No lo digas!… ¡maldita sea, no digas cosas que no son ciertas!" — interrumpió, mientras se soltaba del abrazo y ponía sus manos sobre sus orejas, queriendo que esta acción pudiera tapar todo lo que fuera a venir de la boca del chico al cual amaba, sin embargo, siguió hablando…

"Broo… escúchame" — decía Hitoshi mientras quitaba las manos de Brooklyn de sus orejas tomándolo de las muñecas, y acercando su rostro al del pelinaranja y siguió hablando — "Yo te amo, lo que pasó con Kai… fue un error, nunca debió pasar, porque yo solamente te amo a ti Broo, solamente a ti"

Brooklyn miraba fijamente los ojos de Hitoshi, iluminados únicamente por la luz que la luna transmitía, muy dentro de su corazón, decía que todo lo que el le estaba diciendo, era verdad, pero en ese momento recordó, las miles de veces que Hitoshi le había engañado, no solamente porque se había enterado de los posibles amantes de su novio, sino de muchas cosas más que se fueron acumulando, pero que el amor ciego que tiene por él, nunca le dejó ver la realidad.

"Mi amor… perdóname, te juro que no volverá a pasar… por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no miento… que en verdad te amo"

"No Hitoshi… ya no puedo creer en ti, ya fue demasiado el daño que me has hecho, no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa, puesto que me queda muy claro que tu realmente no me amas… posiblemente me tengas cariño… pero no amor"

"No digas eso Broo, en verdad me lastima que pienses eso"

"¡Y que quieres que piense cuando veo a mi novio con uno de mis mejores amigos!... no, en esta relación solamente uno de nosotros fue el que amó, y ese fui yo, tu no, tu tenías deseo, atracción, posiblemente algo de cariño, pero jamás amor… yo si te amaba… o peor aún… te amo"

"Brooklyn…"

"Dime en que fallé Hitoshi?… que fue lo que hice mal?... que fue lo que te desagrado de mi que tuviste la necesidad de buscar en otro lado eso que yo no tengo" — decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novio y dirigía su mirada hacia el ventanal recargando sus manos junto con su frente en el vidrio de este.

"Que es Hitoshi?... que es?" —

"Nada, no has fallado en nada, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida, tu no has cometido ningún error, el de los errores aquí he sido yo" — decía mientras se iba acercando a Brooklyn, volviéndolo a abrazar por la espalda

"Broo… me darás una oportunidad verdad?... verdad que si mi amor?"

Brooklyn no decía nada, simplemente seguía mirando por la ventana y ese silencio puso muy nervioso a Hitoshi, el cual estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no derramar ninguna lágrima que osaba salir por sus hermosos orbes, su desesperación también estaba llegando a un punto muy alto, ya que no veía buena reacción por parte del su chico, ya no veía de que manera hacerle entender a su niño que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que lo de Kai, había sido un grandísimo error, el moreno estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Brooklyn por fin habló…

"Recuerdas cuando nos venimos a vivir aquí, la primera noche que pasamos en este departamento… la luna era llena como lo es ahora…"

"Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, estábamos parados aquí abrazándonos como lo estamos ahora, viendo por la ventana la inmensa ciudad…"

"Así es, hicimos el amor después de eso… era una noche exactamente igual a esta… Hitoshi?…"

"Dime "

"Quiero que me hagas el amor, como esa noche…"

"Pe... pero Broo…" — los labios del joven fueron acallados por el dedo de su novio, mientras este seguía hablando…

"Solamente eso te pido Hitoshi, hazme tuyo una vez más, hazme el amor como nunca, por favor… solo quiero eso"

Hitoshi se quedó en shock, claro que no se opondría a la petición de Brooklyn, pero no le gustaba esa manera de pedírselo, aunque ardía en deseos de poseerlo una vez más, tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida, el tenía miedo, pero así fuera lo último que hiciera, iba a complacerlo en todo lo que le pidiera.

"Si mi amor, siempre serás mío… siempre seré tuyo…"

"Te amo tanto Hitoshi… tanto" — decía en lo que se volteaba y abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a el que una vez fue su entrenador, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este

Hitoshi lo apretaba cada vez más a él, enterrando su nariz en el cabello naranja de su amor, aspirando ese dulce aroma de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo… Brooklyn mantenía su rostro recargado en el hombro de su amor, deseando que esa noche fuera eterna, como el amor que le tenía a el.

Poco a poco Hitoshi fue descendiendo su rostro hacia el cuello de Brooklyn, dejando suaves besos en su paso, cabeza… oreja… mejilla… hasta llegar a su cuello, ese lugar que tanto le gustaba explorar. Brooklyn al sentir los suaves roses que iba dejando la boca de su amado por su rostro, ladeo la cabeza un poco para que el Hitoshi tuviera mejor acceso.

La lengua de este recorría cada rincón de la cremosa piel que poseía el pelinaranja en esa zona, pequeños gemidos salían de la garganta de Brooklyn, indicándole a su amante que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba. Las manos del Hitoshi comenzaron a subir por el pecho de brooklyn, hasta encontrarse con el primer botón de la camisa, liberándolo del ojal que lo mantenía preso… ese fue el destino de todos los botones, hasta dejar descubierto el delicado, pero firme pecho de Brooklyn. Sin previo aviso, la boca de Hitoshi fue descendiendo dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por donde iba pasando, hasta que se topó con uno de los pequeños pezones rosados, el cual comenzó a lamer y chupar frenéticamente, como si con este acto, devolviera la felicidad que su amado niño tenía solamente un día antes.

Cuando terminó con su trabajo con uno de los pezones, se pasó al otro, repitiendo la placentera tortura que el pelinaranja sentía… las manos de Brooklyn se dirigieron al cabello del su amor, tomando esas sedosas hebras que tanto le gustaba acariciar, y con un delicado movimiento, le fue alzando el rostro hasta tenerlo a la altura del suyo, se miraron eternos segundos que les parecieron horas, Hitoshi pudo notar el delicado sonrojo que las mejillas de Brooklyn tenían…

Estudiando minuciosamente cada parte del rostro de Brooklyn, Hitoshi se lanzó a la boca de su novio, aprisionando con la suya, los carnosos labios que este poseía, pidiendo la autorización para que su lengua pudiera explorar una vez más, esa cavidad tan dulce, que para su gusto, era la más deliciosa que jamás había probado… sin mucho vacilar, el pelinaranja dio la autorización y en un segundo, su lengua se encontraba manteniendo una batalla campal con la lengua de su novio, pero no era una lucha por el dominio, al contrario, desde que se habían encontrado, ambas ya se habían rendido ante la otra, simplemente era un grito desesperado porque esto nunca terminara.

Todo había comenzado con una simple lucha, pero poco a poco, esta se iba transformando en algo más fuerte, y no es que fuera algo doloroso, con todo y la presión que Hitoshi estaba dando sobre la boca de Brooklyn, este sentía que era el mejor beso que jamás había recibido por parte de su novio, y el sabía que esto se debía, a que iba a ser la última vez que estarían de esa manera.

Mientras Hitoshi seguía besando a Brooklyn, sus manos no se quedaban quietas, fue retirando de manera sutil la camisa que hacía poco había desabrochado, haciéndola resbalar por los hombros bien formados que tenía su pareja, acariciando cada parte que iba quedando sin resguardo… una vez que la prenda se hallaba inerte en el piso, los pantalones de su chico correrían el mismo destino. Dejando de besar a Brooklyn, muy lentamente lo fue recostando en el piso alfombrado mientras se posaba sobre él, poco a poco fue bajando, mientras estudiaba con la mirada, la perfección del cuerpo que Brooklyn poseía, así fue descendiendo hasta que se topo con la pretina de los pantalones que su novio aun tenía puestos, y regresando la vista hasta esa mirada color aguamarina, fue que entendió el mensaje que esta le mandaba. Con manos temblorosas como si fuera la primera vez que hacía esto, Hitoshi desabrocho el botón que mantenía sujeto dicha prenda, y con su boca fue bajando la cremallera, liberando los boxers que ya poseían un bulto, el cual crecía cada vez más, cuando la nariz de Brooklyn rozaba con el, mientras hacia su labor de liberación.

Los pantalones fueron retirados en su totalidad, y ese mismo destino corrieron los molestos boxers. Una vez que Brooklyn estuvo completamente desnudo, este procedió a desnudar a su gran amor, el cual de manera desesperada le ayudaba, para que él también se encontrara en las mismas condiciones que su novio.

Cuando por fin los dos estuvieron de igual manera, Brooklyn comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Hitoshi, pasando sus dedos por todas sus facciones, memorizando cada una de ellas, él sabía muy bien que no quería dejarlo, pero su corazón ya dolía mucho, y también sabía que esto que estaban haciendo, iba a ser más duro el momento del adiós, pero quería guardar un recuerdo más de los vividos con Hitoshi, y que mejor manera que profesándose amor.

"Broo… eres lo más hermoso que jamás haya tenido, ni el dinero, ni los lujos… nada es mejor que estar a tu lado"

"Por favor Hitoshi … sigue hablándome de esa manera, sigue diciendo lo mucho que me amas, aunque no se verdad…"

"No Brooklyn, no son mentiras, yo realmente te amo, por favor entiéndelo…"

"No importa eso ahora, simplemente, dímelo… repíteme a cada momento que me amas, no importa que sea verdad o mentira, solamente no dejes de decirlo…"

"Te amo Brooklyn, te amo…"

Al terminar de decir esto, Hitoshi volvió a besar a Brooklyn de manera apasionada, cubriendo por completo la boca de este, mientras tanto su mano iba descendiendo a un costado del cuerpo de su amado, hasta posarse sobre sus caderas, las cuales comenzó a acariciar de manera suave, logrando sacar pequeños gemidos que fueron acallados por la boca del Hitoshi.

Cuando termino de probar el dulce sabor de los labios de su novio, comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, dando besos que dejaban un pequeño rastro de saliva, marcando que esa era su propiedad, cuando Hitoshi de detuvo a probar el cuello, que era su parte favorita, Brooklyn lo abrazo, aspirando todo el aroma que el cuerpo de su amante despedía, y no es que percibiera el olor de la colonia que Hitoshi usaba, era el aroma que solo él podía percibir, ese que le recordaba que Hitoshi era suyo y que él era de Hitoshi.

_"No quiero soltarte nunca _Hitoshi_, quiero estar así contigo para siempre, porque tenía que amarte tanto… porque?" _

Meditaba Brooklyn, mientras iba soltando poco a poco a su novio, para que siguiera su recorrido por su cuerpo. Hitoshi al sentir este acto, comprendió que el pelinaranja deseaba que siguiera explorándolo, y así lo hizo, fue bajando por el pecho hasta llegar al vientre plano del este, regresando un poco más arriba, para jugar un rato con el ombligo de este, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por dicha acción.

Una vez que hubo terminado con el pequeño orificio situado en el estómago de su amante, se dispuso a llegar más abajo, ahí donde el miembro erguido del aguamarina se encontraba, dulcemente con la punta de su lengua, comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas que provocaron un mar de espasmos en el cuerpo de Brooklyn, decidido a probar de lleno ese manjar que tenía enfrente, subió la mirada, topándose con otra que expresaban el deseo que sentía, pidiendo porque no parara con la labor que había comenzado, Brooklyn hizo un movimiento apenas perceptible con la cabeza en forma afirmativa, dando su total autorización para que continuara.

_"_Hitoshi,_, será tan difícil para mi no volver a ver esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan, será difícil no volver a sentir tu mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo… será tan difícil no tenerte a mi lado por las noches… será tan difícil dejarte de amar…"_

Brooklyn interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando sintió como la boca de Hitoshi cubría en su totalidad su miembro, dando pequeños masajes con la lengua mientras comenzaba con un suave ritmo ascendente y descenderte por todo lo largo de su hombría, Brooklyn arqueaba la espalda cuando todo su interior sentía el recorrer de esos espasmos que le ofrecían un placer inigualable, estas sensaciones obligaban al rpelinaranja a mantener los ojos cerrados, pero él en verdad lo que quería era ver como es que su novio le producía estos estremecimientos.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cara, ahí pudo apreciar el ritmo que llevaba el otro, le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, pero quería ver esos mares azules que tanto le gustaban, así que levantando su mano, la dirigió hacia el cabello de Hitoshi, enredando unos cuantos mechones azules entre sus dedos. Hitoshi al sentir la mano de Brooklyn sobre su cabeza, sintió un miedo espantoso, y sin separarse del miembro de su amante, levantó la mirada, una mirada que expresaba angustia, el pelinaranja al percatarse de esto, comprendió que el moreno creía que este le pedía que se detuviera, pero con una leve sonrisa, respondió al otro que no lo hiciera y que continuara, la mirada de Hitoshi cambió al instante y cerrando de nuevo sus ojos continuó con lo que hacía, pero esta vez su ritmo era marcado por la mano de Brooklyn.

Hitoshi succionaba con placer el miembro de Brooklyn, sintiendo como se iba hinchando cada vez más, anunciando que muy pronto iba a descargarse, eso lo corroboró por los fuertes gemidos que Brooklyn soltaba, provocando sensaciones placenteras, que comenzaban a despertar su propio miembro.

"Hitoshi … yo… voy a… terminar"

Hitoshi al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su amante, lo que hizo fue acelerar sus movimientos, provocando que un grito de satisfacción saliera de que la garganta de Brooklyn, al mismo tiempo que se derramaba dentro de la boca de Hitoshi, el cual con infinito gusto, saboreaba todo el líquido blanquecino que este le ofrecía, sin dejar escapar ni una sola gota. Una vez que tragó todo el néctar, buscó de nuevo los labios de su amante, robándole un beso con el cual el otro pudo probar de su misma esencia.

La pasión iba desbordándose a cada momento dentro del cuerpo de Hitoshi y no lo estaba reprimiendo, quería hacer suyo ese delicioso cuerpo una vez más…

"Mi amor… Brooklyn … necesito sentirme dentro de ti… te necesito tanto…" — murmuraba Hitoshi sobre los labios de su amante

"Soy tuyo Hitoshi, nunca lo dudes… soy tuyo…"

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hitoshi no aguantó más y se lanzó de lleno contra Brooklyn, aprisionándolo entre la alfombra y su cuerpo, comenzó a besar de manera frenética el cuello de su novio, las manos de Brooklyn tampoco se mantenían quietas, por lo cual comenzó a dar ligeras caricias en la espalda del moreno, haciendo más candente el momento.

Hitoshi tomando la cara de Brooklyn, comenzó a dar minúsculos besitos por todo el rostro, mientras sus manos acariciaban las finas hebras naranjas con ese exquisito olor a sándalo que lo volvía loco, recorría con sus labios cada rincón de las facciones de su novio, frente, nariz, ojos, mejillas… hasta volverse a topar con esa suculenta boca, en este punto, Hitoshi ya se encontraba muy excitado, y sin poder usar su autocontrol que tanto lo caracterizaba, invadió una vez más esa cavidad que lo llevaba a un sueño del cual no quería despertar, su lengua recorría cada rincón que la boca de Brooklyn tenía, sin dejar de pasar por ninguno de ellos, cuando su lengua dejo de probar el interior de la boca del otro, sus dientes siguieron con el trabajo de torturar los labios rosados y carnosos que el pelinaranja poseía, daba pequeños mordiscos que transportaban a su amante a una dimensión inimaginable, correspondiendo de la misma manera como su verdugo lo atacaba.

Muy lentamente, Hitoshi fue bajando su mano, mientras recorría toda la espalda de su amante, hasta toparse con ese par de nalgas bien formadas, comenzando a masajearlas de manera firme, mientras iba buscando el pequeño orificio que lo haría gritar de placer. Cuando por fin lo encontró, comenzó a rodearlo con su dedo, excitando con cada caricia a Brooklyn, el cual no aguantaba un minuto más, necesitaba sentir dentro de él a su amado. Esas sensaciones estaban embriagandolo totalmente, cuando para su decepción Hitoshi dejo de dar esos masajes tan placenteros.

"Que sucede Hitoshi?"

"Brooklyn, no tenemos lubricante, podría lastimarte si te penetro así…"

Brooklyn en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa, ya que pese a que se sintió contrariado por el repentino abandono, no vio como problema ese asunto. Tomo la mano que segundos antes le proporcionaban ese placer y tomo los dedos de Hitoshi, introduciendo dos de ellos a su boca, los lamía y chupaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, Hitoshi en ese momento sintió como punzadas en su entrepierna y noto como crecía su hombría cada vez más. Por tener al moreno sobre su cuerpo, Brooklyn pudo notar como el miembro de su novio crecía y apresurando su trabajo, saco los dedos de su boca.

"Ahora si puedes hacerme tuyo sin ningún percance… al menos que ahora no quieras hacerme el amor…" — dijo con un poco de desilusión en su voz

"Jamás digas eso… primero muerto antes de dejar de desearte con toda mi alma"

Y sin previo aviso, Hitoshi comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos por la entrada de su amante, en un principio Brooklyn sintió un dolor muy fuerte que hizo que soltara un grito, pero mientras el dedo de Hitoshi comenzaba a moverse muy sutilmente dentro de él con movimientos circulares, Brooklyn comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a desplazar ese dolor, trasformándose en un placer increíble. Cuando el moreno vio que su amante comenzaba a destensarse, introdujo un segundo dedo y después un tercero, preparándolo para él. Una vez que sintió que ya estaba listo, retiro sus dedos y comenzó a besar a su amante.

"Estoy listo Hitoshi … por favor… tómame, ya no aguanto más"

Hitoshi no necesito nada más, en ese momento sujeto las piernas de Brooklyn y las colocó sobre sus hombros, haciendo más fácil la penetración y dándole más placer a su amor. Comenzó con la punta mientras se iba deslizando suavemente para que el pelinaranja se fuera acostumbrando a la intromisión en su cuerpo, cuando por fin ya estaba todo adentro, se quedo quieto, hasta que Brooklyn le dijo que continuara. Comenzó a moverse sutilmente sacando y metiendo su miembro, mientras Brooklyn arqueaba su espalda, de las gargantas de ambos comenzaron a salir gemidos que denotaban un placer inigualable, mientras los movimientos se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidos. Hitoshi sintió que su amante comenzaba a moverse también, incrementando las sensaciones, ya que los dos imponían el ritmo que los estaba llevando a la locura.

Brooklyn alzó sus brazos y atrajo hacia si a su amado, haciendo que con ese movimiento, el miembro de Hitoshi tocara un punto que hizo que soltara el gemido más fuerte que jamás había emitido, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por la boca de su amante, el cual lo besaba de la manera más dulce que se hubiera imaginado.

En lo que se besaban, las embestidas no cesaban, al contrario, incrementaban, haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax de un momento a otro, mientras Hitoshi no dejaba de besar y arremeter contra Brooklyn, una de sus manos bajaron hasta tomar el miembro de Brooklyn y comenzó a masajearlo para darle más placer a su amor, ese placer que solamente él se merecía.

El departamento seguía inundándose de gemidos, hasta que uno demasiado fuerte retumbo por todas las paredes, Brooklyn había llegado al clímax manchando la mano de su novio y su propio vientre.

"¡Hitoshi!" — había dicho en su momento culminante

Pero un segundo gemido le siguió casi al momento, indicando que el moreno había culminado llenando todo el interior de su cuerpo.

"Brooklyn!... te amo… Broo" — grito el Hitoshi, secundando el grito del primero.

_"Ojala fuera totalmente cierto _Hitoshi_, ojala…"_

Totalmente exhaustos y uno encima del otro, Hitoshi retiro muy lentamente su miembro del interior de Brooklyn colocándose a un lado de este, atrayéndolo al hacer este movimiento, y recostándolo sobre su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, hasta que unos sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, Hitoshi se dio cuenta de esto y tomando la barbilla de su niño, hizo levantar su rostro hasta que sus miradas se toparan.

"Broo... que sucede?" — pregunto Hitoshi con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

"Gracias Hitoshi… gracias por este magnífico momento… jamás lo olvidaré, siempre lo llevare como lo más preciado para mi…"

"Pero que dices?... habrán muchas más veces como esta, y cada día te amaré con muchas más fuerzas"

En ese momento Brooklyn se levantó del pecho de Hitoshi y volteó a ver al ventanal, mientras miraba de forma muy detenida hacia la luna…

"Mira… que hermosa es… una vez más fue testigo de nuestro amor, de nuestra entrega, es la única que ha visto la manera en la que nos hemos amado… fue la única que vio nuestra primera vez y ahora es la única que vio nuestra última…"

"Brooklyn … que quieres decir con nuestra última?"

Girándose hacia donde se encontraba Hitoshi, Brooklyn se puso de pie tomando sus boxers del suelo y poniéndoselos, hasta quedar de frente Hitoshi que aún se encontraba sentado en el piso.

"Lo que pensaste… no eres nada tonto y se que ya sabes la respuesta" — dijo mientras se giraba y se acercaba a la ventana una vez más en ese día, el día más tormentoso para Brooklyn, pero con la mejor noche de su vida.

"Ya no quiero que estés aquí Hitoshi, por favor vete… no quiero volver a verte… quiero dejar de amarte, tengo que dejar de amarte"

Hitoshi en ese momento abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, no podía ser cierto lo que decía su niño, no podía estarle pidiendo que lo dejara, no quería y no lo iba a hacer. Así que poniéndose de pie tomó sus pantalones y se los puso, mientras se dirigía hacia su precioso amante, colocándose detrás de él, puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero de una fuerte sacudida, Brooklyn le retiró la mano.

"Tu sabes que no me iré Brooklyn … yo te amo y no te dejaré nunca"

"Pues si tu no te vas, el que se irá soy yo…" — dijo mientras lo encaraba, pero esta vez los ojos color aguamarina, tenían una oscuridad que jamás había visto en ellos — "Así que decide, ya no quiero perder más tiempo… ya no quiero estar un segundo más contigo"

"Pero Brooklyn … acabamos de hacer el amor, acabamos de confesarnos que nos amamos… acaso eso no cuenta para ti?"

"Acaso contó para ti estarle haciendo el amor a Kai?... también a él le decías que lo amabas?"

Hitoshi se quedó mudo ante esa pregunta, comprendiendo que no tenía derecho de cuestionar a su novio o mas bien ex-novio después de haberlo visto con uno de sus mejores amigos teniendo sexo… porque eso es lo que había tenido con Kai, solo sexo… jamás con él había hecho el amor, puesto que solo lo podía tener con su precioso niño de ojos color aguamarina.

"Te quedas callado… entiendo que ahora comprendes… así que por favor, déjame" — respondía mientras su ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas y sus manos se cerraban en puños, hasta que la furia que venía conteniéndose desde hace rato salió y lanzándose sobre el moreno, comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

"¡VETE!... MALDITA SEA, LÁRGATE… DE…DeJAME SOLO"

Pero Hitoshi únicamente atinó a sostenerlo de las muñecas, para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando, y lo fue acercando a su cuerpo para abrazarlo de una manera posesiva, mientras Brooklyn se soltaba a llorar de una manera que rompía el corazón, se sentía muy mal, ya que él era el causante de ese dolor tan grande que tenía su niño, de pronto sintió que su novio lo comenzaba a abrazar y hundía su rostro en su pecho, el cual segundos antes había sido golpeado.

"Te… amo… estúpido idiota… cuanto… te amo…" — murmuraba Brooklyn entre sollozos

El moreno comprendió el dolor que tenía ç, pero no iba a rendirse y no iba a dejarlo, de eso estaba seguro, Hitoshi Kinomiya nunca perdía nada que fuera preciado para él y mucho menos por un estúpido error… así que dejaría que su hermoso niño se calmara un poco y le daría un tiempo… pero solo un tiempo, ya que él se encargaría de recuperar su confianza puesto que sabía que su amor, jamás lo iba a perder…

"Muy bien… me iré, no me volverás a ver" — dijo muy decidido, cosa que sorprendió demasiado a Brooklyn

Sintió que su estómago daba mil vuelcos, pero… ¿no era eso acaso lo que él quería?... ¿no era eso lo que le estaba pidiendo?... se repetía a cada segundo esas preguntas, hasta que sintió como las manos de Hitoshi subían su rostro para posarlo enfrente al del moreno, el cual simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa la cual descolocó a Brooklyn … ¿acaso Hitoshi estaba feliz de dejarlo, pero su respuesta fue respondida casi al mismo tiempo en que se formulaba la pregunta…

"Pero solo será por un tiempo… porque te prometo… no, te juro… que volveremos a estar juntos y esta vez será para siempre y no habrá ningún error que manche este amor… y lo más importante, nunca más volverás a sufrir"

Terminando de decir esto, Hitoshi le dio a Brooklyn un suave y sutil beso en los labios, más bien fue un roce, pero para Brooklyn fue una liberación de toda la tensión que había sentido… las palabras que Hitoshi le había dicho, calmaron su corazón que dolía. Al separarse, Hitoshi tomo su camisa y se la puso, luego se dirigió al sofá donde había colocado su gabardina y tomándola se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de salir por completo, se volteó y miró una vez mas la figura apenas visible del cuerpo de su amado, pero que la luna, aquella que fue su espectadora, iluminaba de manera tenue.

Brooklyn veía como la puerta se cerraba lentamente, admirando la perfecta figura que poseía su novio; tan ido estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo escuchar claramente lo último que Hitoshi había dicho antes de cerrar por completo la puerta. Solo pudo apreciar las palabras _"Brooklyn"… "por siempre"… "mío". _

Ante estas últimas palabras, Brooklyn se volteo y mirando la luna una vez más a través de la ventana, esbozo una sonrisa, mientras pensaba…

_"Si Hitoshi … tuyo… por siempre tuyo…"_

**FIN**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

No me mates por el final jejeje espero te haya gustado

"_La perfeccion siempre se lleva bien por eso somos hermanas"_


End file.
